Le plus atteint
by Enilebom
Summary: C'est en écoutant les idées de son créateur que le Hippie se demande lequel en a vraiment trop pris. Ecrit par Story-Bizarre. [OS]


Cet OS été écrit par Story-Bizarre ( sur skyblog ), une auteure de talent qui se frotte aux textes sur SLG. Je ne fais que le poster ici à sa demande, ainsi donc n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis je lui ferrais passer toutes réactions ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

Le principe de la fin de saison de SLG était de mettre un scène un Mathieu en fin de compte totalement fou, qui avait tout imaginé depuis le début, ses acolytes disparaissant et lui se trouvant être en vérité dans un asile, suivi par une équipe psychiatrique. Pourtant, tout cela ne se faisait que pour l'émission, sous la direction du jeune youtuber lui-même, qui était le seul ici à s'occuper des caméras, des textes, des situations. Et maintenant, ils étaient toujours là, tous, et commençaient à réfléchir au début de la cinquième saison.

Autant dire que le Hippie était totalement largué. Déjà que ses camarades avaient eu un peu de mal à comprendre, car c'était encore plus déjanté qu'avant, le jeune créateur ayant voulu s'amuser de ce que pouvait être l'origine même de ses personnalités multiples – à croire qu'il voulait se provoquer tout seul, mais c'est simplement qu'il s'amusait de tout, y compris de lui-même – il était donc facilement compréhensible que le drogué n'ait absolument rien pigé, étant toujours à côté de la plaque. Il avait du mal à se faire à cette étape supplémentaire dans le grand n'importe quoi qu'était « Salut les Geeks ».

Les autres étaient en train de se concerter au sujet d'une possible suite à cette fin de saison, tandis que le Hippie était sur une autre planète, en train de réfléchir – ou en tout cas tenter de réfléchir – au pourquoi du comment. Il n'arrivait pas à saisir le concept, c'était tellement tordu à la base, mais alors pour lui… Il se surprenait lui-même de ne pas comprendre alors que les situations loufoques étaient plutôt son genre. Sauf que chez lui, ça ne s'expliquait pas. En même temps, se retrouver soudainement dans un champ de rhubarbe, devant des kangourous ou sur une licorne volante n'avait pas vraiment d'explication possible. Dans tous les cas, il n'avait pas réussi à comprendre. Il restait donc dans son coin, silencieux, dans une ébauche de réflexion perturbée par les relents de drogue.

Au bout d'un moment, une voix le sortit du brouillard et il sursauta en regardant autour de lui, perdu.

- Hein ? Que...quoi ? Y a une attaque nucléaire ? Non, pas la guerre ! Peace and love, gros !  
- Non, y a pas d'attaque nucléaire, lui répondit le Panda en soupirant.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe alors ? balbutia l'utopiste, déboussolé.  
- Il se passe qu'on est en train de tous réfléchir, sauf toi. Donc tu pourrais peut-être participer un peu, le sermonna le jeune youtuber, tout aussi agacé que ses camarades par son absence dans le débat.  
- Oh, désolé, j…  
- On le sait, t'en as trop pris, gros, l'interrompit Mathieu, soupirant à son tour avant de reprendre où ils en étaient. Bon, du coup si on vous revoit dès le début, c'est pas cohérent, donc ça doit arriver plus tard et…  
- Hein ? Mais on disparaît, pourquoi on nous reverrait ?  
- Ah parce que toi, tu pars du principe que l'émission va continuer sans nous ? ironisa le Panda, laissant échapper un rire cynique. Il pense qu'on a fini le boulot, lui !

Alors que ses camarades se moquaient gentiment de lui, même s'ils savaient tous que la cohérence était la dernière chose à solliciter chez le Hippie, celui-ci resta coi, ne comprenant rien à leur attitude. Il se tourna donc vers le créateur de l'émission pour essayer de lui soutirer une explication.

- Mais, gros, si t'as fini à l'asile, comment ça se fait qu'on est encore ici ?  
- Parce que tu te rends compte seulement maintenant que tu es toujours là ? lui fit remarquer son homologue, espérant se tromper.  
- Je suis un peu lent… J'aime pas la police… marmonna l'homme au chapeau, ressortant sans même s'en rendre compte une de ses répliques dans l'émission.  
- Sérieusement… soupira Mathieu, complètement dépité.

Même s'il n'avait que moyennement envie de lui expliquer, il fallait qu'ils soient tous au même niveau et qu'il ne reste pas à la traîne, déjà qu'il l'était naturellement. Il prit donc un petit moment pour réfléchir à la manière dont il allait lui faire comprendre ce qu'il en était, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée. Ce serait comme s'adresser à un enfant de cinq ans, il fallait trouver des termes simples, clairs et précis.

- Bon. Ces histoires d'asile, c'est pour l'émission. Votre disparition, c'est pour l'émission. C'est pour ça que vous avez moins tourné que d'habitude. Dans l'épisode, le psy me dit que je suis fou depuis le début, que vous n'existez pas. Mais tout ça, c'est pour la fin de la saison, pour finir sur quelque chose d'original, de poignant, avec du suspense. Du coup c'est normal que vous soyez encore là, vu que c'était une situation faite pour l'épisode !

Espérant avoir été compris, il attendit une quelconque réaction de sa part. Le Hippie resta un long moment silencieux, visiblement en profonde réflexion, le regard partant petit à petit dans le vide. Puis, après quelques secondes de flottement, il eut comme une révélation.

- Les coccinelles sont des coléoptères !

Ouais, sauf que ce n'était pas la bonne révélation. Agacé, le créateur de l'émission secoua la tête de dépit et se retourna vers ses autres acolytes, laissant l'autre réfléchir dans son coin, pour qu'ils puissent avancer dans leurs recherches de la suite du scénario. Mais, alors qu'il allait pour reprendre la parole, l'utopiste se pencha vers lui pour se manifester.

- Donc c'est vrai depuis le début, on est vrais depuis le début, y a pas d'asile et de psy, tout ça c'est du cinéma, c'est pour l'émission !

Mathieu eut un instant du mal à croire que son semblable venait de comprendre et de reformuler de manière certes élémentaire mais tout aussi claire. Puis, il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement, ne sachant pas trop si tout ça avait fait son chemin dans la tête de l'homme au joint une fois qu'il avait tenté de lui expliquer, ou si tout s'était fait tout seul depuis le début, donc encore plus lentement.

- Oui, c'est ça… Pas d'asile ni de psy, pas de folie, vous êtes « vrais », et oui c'est pour l'émission. Fallait bien que je trouve un truc original pour clôturer la saison.

Le Hippie profita de cet instant de lucidité pour réfléchir à ces mots. Certes, lui se rendait bien compte qu'il existait, qu'il débinait des phrases pré-écrites devant la caméra – enfin, plus ou moins. Mais alors, pourquoi le youtuber était-il allé chercher aussi loin pour finir la quatrième saison ? Il avait exploité jusqu'au bout cette dite folie, allant jusqu'à mettre en scène ce qui pourrait être sa triste réalité ; un mec complètement dérangé se complaisant dans une vie fictive, avec des camarades fictifs, avec un gagne-pain fictif, qui même une fois à l'asile semblait incurable tant il avait sombré dans la démence.

Parfois, il se demandait s'il n'était pas finalement moins atteint que son créateur...


End file.
